Topspin Moment
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: First of a set of cute requests, for my writing practice. It's 'Topspin having a Dad moment with one of his 'girls.' Based in my Level Workers saga I'm redoing and writing. Its a slightly softer side of the Wrecker that you might expect.


**Omie's notes**: Cute request story for my writing practice. It's 'Topspin having a Dad moment with one of his 'girls.' Based in my Level Workers saga I'm redoing and writing. This may or may not make sense I suppose.

**Dad Moment**

[Have a cute]

"_Burrr?_"

The soft sound made the woman start, almost but not fully jumping. She had not expected anyone to still be in the work hanger, there had been no sound of a door let alone the massive hanger door opening and closing. That thing that the boss used rattled and clanked in the open space inside the warehouse as it was modified. The last shift, her shift, had left for the next few days, and thus why she had ducked into here to start with. Joy twisted on the well padded work chair, her expression a cross of confusion, worry and that deep rooted fear that made her quietly break down.

The large mech that had been behind her was mid motion from crouching to kneeling down, the visor reflecting a marble mix of blues and teal. Another soft, questioning chittering sound came out of the massive mech, and it did not seem like it should fit him really.

"Boss….? I'm sorry," Joy started, pausing to duck her face and rub her face in her sleeves, makeup long since given up on. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you… sorry if I woke you up."

Joy realized that Topspin had been in here the whole time, that although she did not hear him get up or move, that the mech must have been laying stretched out in his area behind the short 'wall.' The blond woman had another startled moment, as the wrecker reached out to carefully nudge Joy on the left side with the back of a talon finger, giving a soft rub.

"It's okay," Topspin said in a low tone, trying to keep what he could in his voice in check but the harmonics still affected. Not that jolt of hot energy down to the hips, but something that...fuzzed warm over her nerves.

He had been drinking, basically.

It was likely not a whole lot, as Topspin was still soundless to get up and move. Possibly he was going to do another lecture, or a meeting with the higher ups, having to do them basically drunk to keep his voice from affecting humans in...awkward ways.

"What's wrong luv?" Topspin asked, the back edge of his talon coming up to delicately boop the side of the woman's cheek. The concern heard was honest enough that Joy felt herself tearing up despite herself.

"...Mike's back." Joy muttered looking down, rubbing one hand on her left arm, where the scars were under her warm pullover. Left over from the event that had her learning how to go through a window the hard way. She shifted and spoke up, "The courts did...didn't renew the restraining order this year."

There was a soft growl, that turned into a deeper purring sound as the mech turned his hand. The large digits curling around Joy and her chair at the same time, pulling her by way of the wheels closer to him. "I take it he knows?"

Joy nodded, finding herself leaning into the curve of Topspin's hand, between the thumb and the rest of the hand at her position. She was sure of all people Topspin would have found out about what had happened on his own, or maybe X-Brawn too. "My neighbors saw him...Mike's at my apartment."

The Wrecker Second frowned under his visor, and could not help growling again…. Before he shifted his weight and before sitting down again, reached to pull Joy up from her chair with his other hand. Rather shamelessly he lifted her up, curling both hands over her while Joy found herself settling on a new spot on Topspin's chest. The reflex to comfort one of his girls, his workers and small sub crew, he almost could not help it. Maybe he could have, maybe not.

And that's when Joy was introduced to a curious sensation.

The woman suddenly understood why some of the other people, humans never really seemed to mind being held by a mech. Even the flighty types, like the youth or even that Sam kid (young man?). It was strange yes, but...some base instinct was happy. An inner childish want to be held, more so when upset. Joy found herself relaxing, resting her head on the darker cybertronian armor, near one of the black inlay tattoo like glyphs.

"...brrt…?" The tall mech gave that questioning sound again, tilting his head and the shielding netting that protected Topspin's neck, shifted against living metal to make another soft sound.

There was a pause before Joy dared to look up, looking confused again.

Topspin hummed under the woman as he curled the outer hand to rub the back of his talon on her back. "Do yea want to stay here luv?"

Swallowing, Joy nodded, "Can I?"

She knew there was housing...somewhere just off of the joint base. In the optisit way to go into town. As well as a few places right under the ground had cozy places for Wrecker human staff to rest when on shift and be 'safe.' Joy had even slept in one of the apartment like spaces, other than a few vibrations when a bigger mech walked over head, it was… shockingly nice. With bathrooms, showers, and kitchen spaces and those awesomely soft blanket like 'polishing cloths.'

"Aye, yea can Joy." Topspin asure, his hum turning into a deep purr. After a few minutes of sitting in the middle of his semi empty hanger, the Wrecker tilted his head again and peered down. "Yea want me ta send X-Brawn to beat Mike's ass?"

"...kind of yes." Joy admitted, feeling herself calming down from the vibrations and likely the harmonics coming from the mech. She was not expecting to hear a clicking sound from above, and peered up just in time as Topspin started to speak in cybertronian. Joy just barely recognized the version of her name and X-Brawn's own as she had overheard Topspin talking into comms before.

Wait.

_Wait._

"Did you...really just comm X-Brawn?" Joy had not _actually_ expected that Topspin meant that! Was not that something that was illegal-

Topspin straighted with her, his head cantered to his right side just slightly as a wide, fanged smile was given to Joy. "Why would I offer something lass, when I didn't mean it?"

Light blue eyes widened in the now semi dark hanger, she took a breath to start and protest… and… and… "Really?"

"Aye," Topspin chuckled as he stooped head, shoulder hunching and neck straining for a moment before lifting the human up to gently mush her against his chin and lower cheek. The new purr vibrating through the woman.

Something between a sob and a laugh escaped the woman as Joy just let herself go limp. More then happy to let her Wrecker boss deal with her stalker ex and let herself hide… where it was safe. Where there was not only an army between him and her, but _three_ armies. NEST, The Wreckers, and the Autobots who surely would be there too?

"Don't worry luv," Topspin chuckled as he gave a little nuzzle, "Yea're part of the Crew Joy, we will always take care of our Crew. And," he huffed a light chuckle, "Yea are apart of _my Crew_."


End file.
